Despedias y un rencuentro
by angel-Utau
Summary: Correr y llorar, lamentarse y suplicar que no te invada esta fría soledad... Tal vez, solo tal vez, haya algo que, con el tiempo, la haga desaparecer. Regalo de cumpleaños para Agus-chii


Corría desesperada por la calles de la ciudad chocando con las personas, a las que apenas podía dedicarles una simple disculpa; no sabía por donde pasaba, ni si quiera sabía a donde iba, solo tomaba cruces y calles al azar sin mirar la dirección.

Se detuvo, exhausta, cuando la acera se terminó dejando solo la carretera con el desvío hacia el aeropuerto... El aeropuerto donde había viso a Ikuto por última vez, en el que había emprendido el viaje de sus sueños para encontrar a su padre; aquel en el que había prometido volver a por ella y enamorarla. Eso había prometido, pero habían pasado dos años desde que había venido un fin de semana a arreglar unos papeles y desde entonces no había vuelto a saber nada más de él; tan solos una que otra carta que Utau la entregaba y algún mensaje de texto de vez en cuando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó el quitamiedos de la carretera y continuó la carrera hacia las pistas de aterrizaje; solo quería alejarse lo más posible de su casa, de sus padres, de Ami, de sus amigos... quería alejarse de todo lo que la rodeaba. Agotada, se dejó caer entre lo matojos secos y enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas en un intento de regular la respiración, acelerada por la carrera, e irregular por el llanto. El ruido de los motores preparados para despegar y los que estaban iniciando el despegue ensordecía sus oídos mientras que las luces de la torre de control y las de las pistas empezaban a marearla ligeramente.

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza apartando las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos de manera inconsciente y sorbió su nariz. El pecho le dolía horrores, como si su corazón se estuviese haciendo pedazos en silencio, lenta y tortuosamente, el flato taladraba sus costillas y se sentía vacía... dolorosamente vacía. Se terminó de recostar sobre los matorrales llenándose la ropa y el pelo de semillas con pequeñas púas, pero no le importaba, se hizo un ovillo sobre si misma y miró las constantes idas y venidas de los aviones.

Los aviones estaban inspirados en los pájaros, indicaban el deseo de los hombre de poder volar... Como desearía ella poder volar, surcar los cielos, ver el mundo en su totalidad desde lo más alto posible, viajar a donde ella quisiese, la libertad y el poder de decidir un rumbo, lejos de todas las señales, en este caso, de la sociedad; tristemente hasta hace unas escasa horas ella podía cumplir ese sueño, hasta hace unas pocas horas todo lo que parecía negro podía ser gris; pero ahora no.

Debía ser realista, había crecido, tenía quince años y todas las inseguridades (o casi todas) que un inicio de adolescente podía tener habían sido resueltas, su personalidad estaba definida y por eso ellas se habían marchado; como las hojas en otoño, como la llama de una vela al viento, como los aviones del aeropuerto...

Su madre había decidido irse a Estados Unidos como corresponsal de la revista par la que trabajaba, Rima se iba a Europa para estudiar comedia en España, Kukai se marchaba a jugar una liga en el extranjero... Y así, en un mismo día, todas las personas de su vida le habían dado una mala noticia, ya fueran despedidas o revelaciones de travestismo. Y justo en el momento en el que creía que su madre le había comunicado la ultima mala noticia del día y subía a su cuarto destrozada, esperando que sus charas la animaran y tratasen de convencerla de que fuese positiva, ellas, abrazando sus mejillas, la sonrieron con tristeza y la desearon suerte al mismo tiempo que sus huevos se cerraban sobre ellas y desaparecían.

Había llorado, gritado suplicado que volviesen, que no la dejasen sola como el resto de sus conocidos, pero ni todas las lágrimas que había derramado las había hecho regresar, y desolada, negándose a creer que de verdad la habían abandonado, que había llegado la hora de la despedida, salió corriendo de casa llorando a mares.

Será que estaba destinada a quedarse sola.

Nunca más volvería a escuchar los gritos de Ran, ni las burlas de Miki, ni las dulces palabras de Suu, ni la voz de Dia ni sus misteriosos enigmas. Nunca más podría ver a los Shugo Charas, nunca más podría expresar ningún talento, ni podría ayudar a las personas a recuperar sus sueños, no podría volver a volar...

No podía saber con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar puesto que los aviones no dejaban de aparecer y desaparecer en as veinticuatro horas; ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirar l móvil que no dejaba de sonar, seguramente, con las llamadas preocupantes de sus padres. Ciertamente necesitaba decirles que se encontraba bien; deberían estar sumamente preocupados.

La mano empezó a temblarle al ver a llamada entrante; era curioso que nunca marcase ese número porque no era capaz de recordarlo y sin embargo lo reconocía al instante. Con el corazón latiendo a duras penas, se llevó el auricular al oído y con indecisión descolgó.

-...- no era capaz de articular ni una sola palabra, tenía miedo de que no fuera real.

 _-Amu_ _¿Estas_ _ahí?_

-¿Tu también me vas a dar una mala noticia? ¿Me dirás que no vas a volver como me prometiste?- las lagrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos y su voz empezaba quebrarse de nuevo.

 _-¿Estas_ _llorando? ¿Amu_ _qué pasa?_

-Solo di lo que tengas que decirme antes de que cuelgue.

 _-¿Qué te pasa?-_ el dolor que recorría su cuerpo la obligó a ponerse de pie.

-¡Quieres decirme lo que sea por lo que me has llamado después de cuatro meses! ¡Eso es lo que me pasa! ¡Que en cuanto termines de hablar, te metas conmigo y cuelgues de manera imprevisible no volveré a saber nada mas de ti hasta pasados varios meses! ¡Que todo el mundo me abandona eso es lo que me pasa!

 _-...¿Estas_ _en el_ _Aeropuerto verdad?_

-¿Qué?

- _No te muevas_

Los pitidos que señalizaban el corte de señal taladraron sus oídos. Dejó caer el teléfono al suelo y acto seguido ella también cayó de rodillas. Según el reloj de su móvil que marcaba las diez y media de la noche, habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Ikuto había colgado.

-Te he visto desde las cristaleras.- Se giró al oír su voz tan cerca, sin la frialdad del eco del teléfono- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

-Se han ido Ikuto. Las chicas se han ido.

Nada mas pronunciar esas palabras los protectores brazos de Ikuto la estaban rodeando, invitándola a desahogarse en su pecho, en el calor de su cuerpo. En todo el tiempo en el que nuevas lágrimas caían por su rostro la voz de Ikuto no dejaba de tararearla una suave melodía, con toda probabilidad de violín. Una vez se hubo calado se atrevió a levantar su mirada ámbar hasta chocar con la zafiro frente a ella.

-¿Cuando volverás a marcharte esta vez?

-Acabas de terminar de llorar y gritarme por teléfono que todos te abandonan y lo primero que me preguntas es cuando voy a marcharme. Solo tu podrías hacer algo como esto.

-¿Cómo se supone que tengo que tomare esto?

-Como un cumplido enana.- Un silencio, un tanto incómodo se formó en el aire- ¿No es solo eso verdad? Lo de las chicas digo; ciertamente duele, prácticamente lo has compartido todo con ellas, toda tu infancia, tus grandes momentos, has hecho tantas cosas buenas... y ahora simplemente han desaparecido de tu vida, para no volver. Cuando Yoru desapareció yo también me sentía destrozado, es más, recuerdo que esa noche te llamé; aquí en Japón no eran más de las cinco de la mañana, estabas medio dormida cuando cogiste el teléfono, y al notar mi tono de voz te espabilaste enseguida y me acribillaste a preguntas para saber si algo me había pasado.

-Se te oía realmente mal, ¿cómo no iba a preocuparme?

Ikuto la miró de reojo; sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un ligero color rosado, miraba al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante y fascinante de este plantea mientras se entretenía arrancando las malas hierbas de su alrededor. Tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos por las lágrimas que había estado liberando escasos minutos atrás. Tenía el pelo un poco más largo, casi a la mitad de la espalda, en el que empezaban a formarse varias ondulaciones, parecía estar más alta, y pudo distinguir con claridad el pico de su cadera... Parecía mentira que ya tuviese quince años, parecía que era ayer cuando todavía era un criaja de doce que se ponía nerviosa con solo verle... Sonrió involuntariamente y se levanto alertando a la chica a la que agarró de los hombros y obligó a levantarse junto a él.

Sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro la acarició el rostro con cuidado. La calidez de su mano la trasmitía paz, clama; cerró los ojos de manera inmediata al contacto. Verla de esa manera tan frágil e indefensa abrió las puertas de sus emociones. Sin poder controlarse se acercó a su rostro hasta que su labios entraron en contacto; un contacto que no tardó en ser correspondido; ambas manos descendieron hasta su cintura mientras que las de ella subían para rodear su cuello.

Era un beso tranquilo, no necesitaba de mayor efusividad, tan solo era un medio para expresar aquello que sentían. La textura de sus labios contrastaba estrepitosamente; los labios suaves de Ikuto acariciaban los de Amu que estaban resecos y mordidos por el llanto, y aún en es estado se podía apreciar el sabor dulce de su piel.

Una vez se separaron permanecieron en un cómo silencio que Ikuto; para asegurarse de que su, ya-no-tan-niña había comprendido el mensaje.

-A partir de ahora ninguno de los dos tendrá que preocuparse por el otro, porque pienso quedarme aquí a tu lado.

-¡Pero tienes que encontrar a tu padre! ¡Y no puedes dejar el conservatorio!

-Amu, nada de eso es tan importante como que tu me necesites. Aruto ya está localizado y estará teniendo una laaaarga conversación con mi hermana; y respecto al conservatorio, me han ofrecido una plaza aquí en Japón... Amu, cuando dije que volvería a por ti iba completamente en serio. Ahora vamos; tus padres estarán preocupados.

Allí estaba de nuevo, recorriendo las solitarias calles por las que había corrido destrozada por la repentina soledad que empezaba a instalarse en su corazón; pero ahora, era completamente diferente; No se sentía tan vacía con el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo, empezando por la ano que Ikuto tenía cogida. Sus ojos azul zafiro, su voz grave y aterciopelada, el calor de su cuerpo, y sus sonrisas, aquellas que solo iban dirigidas a ella... ¡Cuánto había extrañado!

Ciertamente extrañaría la voz chillona de sus inseparables compañeras; pero estaba convencida de que con Ikuto a su lado, ese pequeño agujero de añoranza se llenaría.

Sintió una pequeña y agradable corriente eléctrica recorrió su pecho; ellas no la habían abandonado, la acompañarían siempre, solo que no podría verlas, y eso, aunque fuera un poco, la hacía inmensamente feliz, porque significaba que había madurado y que una nueva etapa de su vida empezaba.

* * *

Hola People n.n ¿Cómo estamos? Yo bien gracias, un poco estresada porque acabo de empezar los exámenes de la tercera evaluación y justo después de una semana empiezan los globales -.- matadme por favor.

Llevaba tiiiieeeeeeempo dándole vueltas a como reaccionaría amu ante la perdida de sus charas y surgió esto; además como se acercaba el cumpleaños de Agus-chií (ha sido el 18) decidí intentar meteré Amuto, peeeroo creo que ha quedado rarísimo ¬.¬" Aún así espero que os haya gustado.

Bueno ya lo he puesto en el resumen, pero lo repito: Este fic es un regalo para Agus-chií: _felicidades guapa n.n espero que disfrutaras tu día. El regalo te llega con un peeeelin de retraso, pero eso es culpa de mis profesores; espero que, a pesar de ser un tanto raro, te haya gustado. Muchos Kisses (muuack)_

Bien, gracias a todos por leer. Besos n.n

 _ **Disfrutando con:** Tonight te voy a violar de Wismichu ft. weebos zunder. (Estoy viciada... pero bien o.o: "Hay mi vida, mamita mía, te quiero tanto que te pego el sida [...] Sida s-si-si-sida ¡hija de puta! s-sida,_ _s-si-si-sida_ _, te quiero tanto que te quiero tanto que te ¡Puta!)_


End file.
